


Drabbles for - A Time for Her

by syxmaxwell



Series: Gated Community - Pets allowed [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Bisexual Stiles, DD/BG, F/M, Feeding, Figging, Filth, Gentle Dom, I have no shame, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polyamory Negotiations, Safeword Use, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sexual Fantasy, Shaving Kink, Smutty filth, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, dead theo, sooo much kink. Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: These are non-chronological. I will post an updated version once it's readyThis falls into modern day AU where consensual slavery is legal. The community is based in Georgia shared by myself, as well as by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends) who created it and consented to let me play here. Legal age in this AU is 16. Please see their fabulous works for the rest of this universe at http://archiveofourown.org/series/10432What you need to know:Peter left the Hale Pack the moment he realized that Talia took his memories, He's not sure what those memories are, but she did not have his consent to do it. He has made a living as a crime novelist and works in Search and Rescue. He has effectively claims his little community as territory and pack. They just don't know it.Theo managed to convince Scott to oust Stiles from the McCall pack.Stiles bailed out of Beacon Hills after Theo attacked her dad. She ended up killing Theo. She left without a word and doesn't know that the Sheriff survived.Not sure what else to do, she reaches out to some supernatural contacts that help her sell her contract to a werewolf strong enough to deal with any fall out from Beacon Hills.





	1. Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So my Drums of War and Stray Muses are on strike and I decided to write some smut in hopes of unsticking the gears if you will.
> 
> Mecislava is the feminine equivalent of the Polish Mieczyslaw, and is pronounced MEH-IYSLAAVAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teen Wolf, Other may appear as the crossover urge takes me  
> Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.  
> Podfics/fanart/gifs etc: Very welcome just let me know so I can link to them :) Also if you see a typo or grammar issue, message me so I can fix it :)
> 
>  

Smutty Steter Drabbles. #1 first time Stiles breaks the rules

Stiles squirmed in her spot in the doorway. She really didn't want to fess up, she knew she could even hide it, just flush the extra pill and no one would ever know she forgot to take her ADHD meds. But she'd lost so much to well meaning lies, that she couldn't bring herself to walk away.

"Peter?"

The older man looked up from his computer screen and smiled, "Yes sweetheart?"

Taking his acknowledgment as an invitation, she hurried to his side. She was feeling more out of sorts that her transgression truly warranted. She knelt at his side and pressed her face to his thigh. Not entirely sure why she felt this upset; she hid her eyes against the fabric of his slacks. " 'M sorry."

Peter eased his chair back, and once he had enough room, he swept her off the floor and onto his lap. "What are you sorry for Little Mischief?"

"I forgot to take my meds this morning." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard the confession clearly. 

A quick glance at the clock showed it was late enough to throw off her schedule. "You could have hidden it and not told me."

She shook her head almost frantically against his should, "No lies..."

"Shh Mischief, I understand. This is what we will do. I'll set out your meds in the morning with the breakfast plates, that way you don't forget again." He keep his voice low and soothing, worried at the rapid beat of her heart. As her breathing began to edge into panic territory, he shifted her up and forward, her knees now straddling his lap. A sharp swat brought her focus back to him.

"This isn't a horrible sin, you made a mistake and you told me. It's okay. We will deal with it. Do you need quiet time?"

"Please."

"Go fetch your cushion little one."

She slid off his lap and hurried over to the corner where the thick foam cushion laid. In a few short moments she had the padding tucked under his desk and settled herself into the footwell. Peter rolled his chair forward, a living wall between Stiles and the rest of the world. A shuddering breath escaped her lips, before she rested her cheek on his knee. She was safe, everything would be fine.

Peter reached down and threaded his fingers in her short hair. "That's my good girl," His voice was a low rumble that never failed to center her thoughts. She sighed and closed her eyes and let herself drift in the quiet of the afternoon.

Peter smiled as her breathing evened out into sleep. He would let her nap for an hour, it would given him time to decide just how to punish his pet.

Just short of the hour, he felt her shift against his legs as she woke. He eased back a bit and cupped her cheek, "Are you awake?"

"Yes Alpha." Her soft reply sent a surge of arousal through his body. He drew her up once more, letting her curl into his arms. "Better sweetheart?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's almost dinner time. I want you to wash you face and freshen up a bit, then come to the kitchen."

"Yes Alpha." She kissed along his jaw before leaving the room. Peter smiled ruefully at the swollen length pressing against the seam of his slacks. He had a few things to prepare himself.

When stiles entered the kitchen it was to find the 'time out chair' positioned so that it was fully visible. Peter stood at the kitchen island preparing the meal.

"Peter?"

"Come here little one."

When she was in reach he bent her over the counter and pulled down her shorts and panties in one swift move. A lubed finger slid into her bottom, drawing a gasp from her lips, "P-peter?"

A sharp swat was her answer. "A-alpha!"

"Good girl. Now this," He held up a peeled and trimmed plug of ginger, "Is going into your bottom. Then you are going into the time out chair while I make dinner. Do you understand?"

"Yes Alpha."

"You remember your safe word?"

"Yes, but this is a punishment."

"I am not interested in abusing you Mecislava, this is about giving you what you need. If it is too much, you say your safe word. Do you understand?"

The tension bled out of her shoulder and back. Her Alpha would take care of her. She just had to submit.

"Yes Alpha."

Peter's eyes flared red in pleasure before he pressed the length of ginger inside her. She shivered in his arms as he lifted her up and settled her on the chair, making certain that the slender flexible dildo was seated inside her damp core as well. Satisfied she was filled comfortably, he buckled a belt around her hips. He pressed a kissed to her lips as he fastened her cuffs to the arms and legs of the chair. Once her wrists and ankles were secured in place he pressed the head of the vibrating wand through the hole in the seat.

Stiles shivered as Peter spread her folds with two fingers and pressed the head of the wand to her clit. "Oh..."

"Yes, little one, oh. I'm going to turn this on low, you may come if you can. But you are not leaving this seat until dinner is ready."

She flexed her inner muscles and felt the burn of the ginger start. "Alpha?"

"Yes little one?"

"Thank you."

He kissed her long and deep, then switched the wand on, letting the low thrum wash over her. "You're welcome."

Peter stepped away and continued the preparation for their meal. He didn't want anything too heavy so a simple meal of grilled chicken and a cold pasta salad would do well. He had most of it ready before she had come down, but he wanted to draw this out. It wasn't long before the scent of arousal surpassed the stronger smell of fresh ginger. He glanced over to see his precious little one writhing and panting, Her face was already flushed, lips bitten red. 

Stiles was panting as Peter stepped over to her again. Was it time? No, he knelt before her chair and reached under to adjust the straps holding the wand against her sensitive flesh. He placed a nipping kiss on her inner thigh and tossed a kitchen towel under the chair. He face flamed when she realized that she was literally dripping on the floor. A whimper escaped her throat.

"sorry..." She panted.

"Shh, there is no shame in our home pet." He tugged her Batgirl tank top up to reveal pebbled nipples. She keened as he pinched and tugged at the hard tips. Clenching down only made the burn of the ginger inside her ass spread and the last tug pushed her over the edge climax. 

Peter pressed down on her shoulders as she bucked and sobbed through the orgasm. Then he reached down again to turn the vibrations up.

Stiles squealed and twisted at the increased vibrations, "Too much, too muuuch" Her moan filled the kitchen.

"You know what to say if you cannot bear it pet."

She nodded frantically, sobbing breaths breaking on her lips. She could bear it, for him. She rode each new wave, oversensitive and sobbing for air. She strained in her bonds, head tossed back and neck tense. The tremors of over exertion began, making her shake like a wild thing. Peter smoothed the sweat damp strands from her face. He didn't think there was anything more arousing than the site of her at his mercy.

He set the table, keeping a weathered eye on his panting pet. A quick wash of his hands and he was ready to plate their meal. Finally everything was in place. 

Stiles wasn't sure if she knew when it was over, gradually the intense burn of the ginger leveled off and the vibrations on her clit ceased. She lifted her head, dazed, to see Peter smiling at her.

"There's my girl. Punishment is over, do you need a moment before we eat?"

"Please Alpha."

Peter pressed a kiss to her cheek and wiped her face with a damp clothe. Stiles was expecting him to release her from the chair. Instead he picked her up, chair and all, and carried her to the table.

She tugged at her cuffed wrists and looked at him plaintively. He just chuckled and lifted a forkful of pasta to her lips. "I have neglected you little one. You'll have to bear with me pampering for a bit."

The meal passed quietly, with the older wolf feeding his precious pet every other bite. He could see she was flagging again and pressed the rim of her water glass to her lips. "Just another sip sweetheart. Then I'll clear the dishes and we can go to bed."

She blinked at him and smiled, "Yes Alpha."

She sat in the chair, muscles lax, as he unbuckled the cuffs from her wrists and ankles. Steady hands guided her into his arms, before snaking down her back to ease the ginger root from her sore bottom. She hissed faintly.

"Too much?"

"No, 's fine." She slurred. 

"Think you can sleep?"

"If you stay with me."

"Always love, always."

Glancing at the kitchen, he decided they could deal with it in the morning for once. He lifted Stiles up, urging her legs around his hips as he carried her through the house and up to their room. They could have an early night.


	2. Drabble #2 When Peter Met Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut sorry guys :)
> 
> Since I will be hanging out with Youko Rayah this weekend I may have new chapters to post on Monday :)

Drabble #2 When Peter Met Stiles

Peter stood up as Erin entered the hotel room. He smiled as they shook hands before sitting back down.

"Erin, it's good to see you again."

"Peter, you are looking well."

His grin was a touch rueful. He had come a long way from the angry betrayed 20-something he once was. A great deal of that was owed to the woman before him. These days he was a renowned author and served his community with search and rescue. It was lonely, even with his 'stealth pack' around him. Still, he would not trade what he had to go back to the pack that had used him so shamelessly.

"I find myself at loose ends actually. I was thinking of researching a new hobby."

Erin's smile widened, "It's been some time since you had a submissive, hasn't it?"

"Well it's rather hard to have a pet when one is a werewolf hiding in plain site."

"And if I told you that I know of a young submissive who is looking for sanctuary and is in the know about the supernatural?"

"How much does this submissive know?"

"Enough to survive being captured by Gerard Argent, to help defeat a Darach, and to know when to cut and run when her piss-poor excuse of an alpha turned on her for killing in self defense."

Peter's eyes flared red at the mention of the Argent name. "What is she looking for?"

Erin pulled out a sheaf of paper and handed it over wordlessly. The list was rather straight forward, she was diagnosed with ADHD, identified as bisexual, and was a virgin. She was interested in domination, but not sadism or masochism. As he scanned the list of interests he found himself intrigued.

"I assume you have been looking after her?"

"A mutual contact sent her my way."

"And your take on her situation?"

"I think she would do well with a gentle dominant, an alpha daddy would be in line with her needs. You're smart enough to adjust to her needs, and careful enough to guide her recovery."

"I would like to meet her and see what she has to say."

"I thought as much, she's in my hotel room, hopefully resting. She hasn't been feeling well." 

The wolf followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall to the separate suite. Erin tapped on the door before sliding the keycard into the lock, "Mecislava, I have someone who would like to meet you."

Peter head the heartbeat pick up breifly before settling into a steady, if slightly elevated rhythm. His gaze swept over the room, noting the slender form curled up on the sofa. Short brown hair framed a a pale face. She looked thin, and he felt the need to wrap her in a blanket and coddle her until she was happy.

"Hello little-one. My name is Peter."

"You're a wolf."

He sat down across from her, careful not to crowd. "Yes, I am a born wolf. I live in a small gated community in Georgia."

"Do you have humans in you pack?"

He smiled, "I have what Erin calls a 'Stealth Pack'. I have claimed my human community as my pack, so I am the only wolf."

She uncurled a bit, still cautious. "How does that work?"

"It's a very close knit group and I have the estate on the end of the street, so I interact with the others quite a bit. We tend to gather socially at least once a month and look after each other. It's enough like a healthy pack that I am in no danger of becoming feral."

"How big is your estate?"

"The house is right off the street, but the property line goes out nearly 3 acres, enough room to run as needed."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I write crime novels.Both fictional and 'true crime' type books." When he named his latest series, she smiled.

"That twist in the middle of that last book was trippy."

"Thank you."

"So... What are you looking to get out of this whole deal?" She asked, waving her hand around.

"I enjoy taking care of my submissives. I like to make sure they are happy and healthy. I enjoy dominating my partners and I enjoy bondage with sex. What are you looking for?"

She glanced at her hands. He could still see the bruises on her fingers, as though she had been roughly grabbed, larger hands squeezing brutally on those slender digits.

"Nothing rough. I don't like being called names."

Peter nodded, it was obvious to him that her former pack had failed to assist her, and may have even harmed her in the past. "How do you feel about endearments? I admit I have a weakness for using pet names."

Stiles leaned back a bit, relaxing at his response, "Nothing mean."

"Fair enough."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Stiles leaned forward again, "So, how does this work? I mean Doctor Mercy said you were trustworthy, and that you would be a safe place for me."

"Well I would certainly love to contract with you. I haven't had a submissive in a while and I think you would fit in well. Even if you aren't interested in playing, I am still happy to grant you sanctuary in my home."

"Can we start with that? Just... just living together for a while?"

"Of course. There is no pressure.

"Okay... I'd like to try staying with you."

"Wonderful." Erin spoke from the doorway. "I'll have your meds topped off and get the prescription sent to the pharmacy near Peter's home. I still want you to call or Skype me on our same schedule."

"Sure Doc."


	3. road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stop along the way home.

Drabble #3 Road trip

Stiles leaned her cheek against the window of the car. Her Jeep was safely stored away under Dr. Mercy's watchful gaze. She figured that if this was going to work, a car trip would be a good litmus test for their future arrangement. When Peter had settled her into the comfortable car, he's simply asked, "Do you have a preferred nickname little one?"

"I wasn't able to pronounce my own name until I was nine. I called myself Mischief."

"Mischief it is then."

Peter glance over at his passenger. She looked pale, and her scent was off. He had no doubt she was ill. He pulled into a service station and rubbed a hand over her arm. "I'm going to get us something to drink and some soup for you. Do you want to stay in the car?"

"Yes please."

"Rest if you can sweetheart. I'll be right back."

Peter ducked into the store in search of ginger ale and crackers. He hoped to find some soup that could be deposited into a travel mug for easy consumption. The elderly lady behind the counter gave him a measuring look.

"Need help finding something?"

"Yes Ma'am. Where can I get some soup and do you have travel mugs to put it in?"

"What kind of soup you lookin for?"

"Chicken would be best. and maybe some ginger-ale?"

Marta's expression softened as the younger man kept glancing out the store windows towards his fancy car. "Got a sick one?"

"Too many energy drinks and junk food, not enough sleep, and a violent mugging right before I went to pick her up."

"Oh gracious, that poor child."

"Thankfully my doctor still makes house calls, so I can have her looked at by someone I trust once we get home."

"You fetch a mug and a thermos off the back wall, I'll get them rinsed out and filled with soup. There are some of those sport drinks in the cooler, I'm out of ginger-ale."

Peter quickly grabbed the items with a grateful smile, "Thank you."

Both Looked up as the bell over the door rang when Stiles pushed the door open. Peter set down the drinks and hurried over, "Mischief?"

"Feel sick..."

Peter ushered her quickly the the rest room and held her while she shuddered over the toilet. Her pressed a cool damp paper towel to the back of her neck and crooned softly until she relaxed. "Better sweet girl?"

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Lets get you back to the car and then I'll bring out your soup."

"okay."

Marta had finished bagging up his purchases while Peter helped Stiles out of the restroom. She felt her heart melt a bit when the girl tucked her face against the older man's neck. "You carry her on out to the car, I'll bring your bags."

Peter thought about objecting for a moment, but his wolf wanted nothing more than to hurry up and get his girl settled into his home. He tucked his charge into the front seat and unfolded a travel blanket over her. He set the mug of soup into the cup holder and buckled her in before carefully closing the car door.

Peter fished out his wallet and handed the woman a hundred, "I'll run in and get your change."

"Keep it."

Marta waved a finger at him, "I don't take charity."

Peter smiled, "I don't deal in charity, but I do appreciate kindness. Thank you."

Marta reached up to pat his arm, "You are a good daddy, now you get that girl home and settled."


	4. Drabble #4 - Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles reach the community. After dropping of their things, Peter takes Stiles to see Doctor Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paracetamol = aspirin  
> 5 Kilos = 11 pounds

Stiles shifted uncomfortably on the examination table. She felt chilled in the medical gown Peter had tucked her into before bringing her to the house half way down their street. Her warm robe was draped over the chair wand she desperately wanted to wrap it around herself.

Doctor Watson was careful to explain each step before he touched her, something she was grateful for. She had only flinched at the first touch, but that was more than enough for the kind doctor. Peter hadn't moved from her side for more than a moment, only shifting to give the doctor room to work. 

John, for his part, was a little alarmed by the her lack of weight and overall pallor. After performing a basic health check he was already tallying up how many favors he had left that would let him send a team to wipe out the darker element in this girl's hometown.

"Mischief, Peter said you had an injury that was infected?"

She rolled onto her side, exposing the square bandage on her shoulder. She remained silent as the gauze was peeled away to reveal the rather nasty bite from Donavan's hand.

John Watson has seen so brutal injuries in his time, but nothing like the ragged wound on the girls shoulderblade. "Right, can you sit up and lean against Peter? I'll need to clean this up a bit, and it's not going to be pleasant."

Peter helped Stiles sit up and rest against her chest. His nose wrinkled a bit at the smell of infection. He cupped her neck with a callused hand and shushed her gently while the doctor started to work. He felt his heart clench with each muffled whimper that escaped the girl in his arms. 

John worked quickly, not wanting to prolong her suffering. The wound couldn't be sewn closed, and the only real option was to clean the bite out and push fluids to help with the low grade fever she was running. Once he had bandaged the wound he nodded to Peter.

"Right, I'm going to send you with some paracetamol for her fever. Normally I would advise a short stay in a hospital, but I think we can avoid it for now. But, I want you to drink at least eight ounces of water or something with electrolytes each hour. No running about, you need to rest. I want you to regain the weight you lost, and would like to see you at least weighing in at least five Kilos heavier.

Stiles nodded against Peter's chest. She felt so very tired, and wanted to just rest. She was aware, peripherally, that the doctor was handing Peter packets that contained dressing for her injury, and medication. The two men spoke for a few minutes, and she knew she should pay attention, but she didn't have the energy.

Soon enough, Peter had wrapped her robe around her once more and was carrying her back to the car. She closed her eyes and thought, 'Maybe having a Alpha Daddy wasn't such a bad idea after all'.


	5. Stiles gets her temperature taken and a reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anal play, age play

Drabble #5 Stiles gets her temperature taken and a reward

 

Stiles rubbed at her eyes as she sat on a the couch. The ginger tea was settling in her stomach at the moment and she nibbled on a slice of toast. Today had been a lazy day spent curled up on the couch nibbling in between doses of medicine and bandage changes. She had plenty of books to read and her laptop let her nose around the internet to see if anyone was trying to track her.

She blinked up at Peter has he sat next to her on to couch.

"We need to take your temperature little one."

"Oh... I just finished my tea."

Peter tapped a gentle finger on her nose, "I haven't had a change to get any temperature stickers, but i can still take your temperature."

Stiles felt her cheeks heat up as his mean sunk in. "Do we really have to? Can't we wait?"

Peter cupped her jaw, "No little one, Doctor Watson was very clear about the schedule I need to keep you on to avoid a trip to the hospital. It's okay, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

He leaned forward and drew a packet of lube, a little plastic sleeve, and the rectal thermometer out of the kit on the coffee table. Stiles squirmed in her seat. She wanted to try submitting to the alpha, but part of her was nervous and wanted to run. She hadn't had this level of intimate care since long before her mother died. 

She shivered, but did not fight as Peter eased her over his lap. His voice was a soothing rumble as he tugged the waistband of her pajama pants and the soft cotton panties down past the lower swell of her bottom. She buried her face in her arms as Peter prepped the thermometer. She shivered a bit as she felt him part her cheeks to rub the medical lubricant over her entrance.

"Easy little one. I won't hurt you," Peter murmured as he tenderly pressed the device into her.

"O-oh..." She flushed a bit fighting back the urge to squirm on his lap. It didn't feel bad or hurt, but it was not something she was used to. She let out a shuddering breath and tried to relax. Peter kept a warm hand at the small of her back, rubbing small circles.

"Good girl. Just relax, is it uncomfortable?"

Stiles stilled for a moment, then made her choice, "No Alpha."

His voice dropped to a seductive whisper, "Do you like it?" 

He could smell her arousal, but he wanted to make sure she was fully on board with where this could head.

"Yes... Daddy."

Peter swore he could feel his blood surge straight to his cock. The soft beep of the timer reminded him why she was draped over his lap. He withdrew the thermometer and smiled, "No fever sweet girl."

She made no move to pull up her pants, or get off his lap.Instead she drew one of the throw pillows closer to tuck under her head. She let her legs fall apart as he stroked her bottom.

"You were very good for me, I think that deserves a reward. Turn over for me baby-girl."

Stiles rolled over, her face pink as she gazed up at him. He pressed a hand to her belly and slowly moved his hand up, pushing the soft over-sized shirt with it. He stroked the back of his fingers over the swell of her breast, smiling as the the nipple pebbled at his touch. 

"So responsive for me. Relax and feel it sweetheart"

Stiles felt her heart speed up as Peter, no Alpha-Daddy, drew his hand between her thighs until his hand cupped the short curls between her legs. He built the tension in her slowly, each touch meant to inflame her senses. His finger tips teased the damp folder while his other hand tugged at her nipples. All the while he kept up the low growling praise. 

She was so good for him, she felt wonderful under his hands, he was proud of her. She was perfect, hot and wet at his touch. How grateful he was that she trusted him. She could feel heat gathering inside and convulsed with a choked cry.

Peter held her down as she buck and keened through her first orgasm. She looked beautiful lost in passion. He scooped her into his arms and pressed kisses to her face as she slowly came down from the rush of climax. He could feel his slacks growing damp under her hips. His wolf wallowed in the knowledge that they had pleasured their girl so well.

Stiles tucked her face into the curve of Peter's neck as her breathing slowed. She felt cherished, cradled there in his arms. "Was that okay?"

Peter leaned back a bit so he could see her face, "Was what okay baby-girl?"

"That I called you my Alpha, my Daddy."

"Oh darling you have given me a gift that I didn't expect."

"Do you still want to contract with me?"

"I would love nothing more. But we can attend to that in the morning. For now I think we deserve a nice nap."

"Yes Alpha."


	6. Drabble #6 - Playing Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter play doctor.
> 
> I have started putting this hot mess into a semblance of order in my notes and it is definitely growing legs on me. This will eventually introduce the other residents of the street and at least one new household :)

Doctor Watson had given her a clean bill of health just that morning, and her Alpha had promised her an evening of pleasure. The smaller pleasures he'd shown her while she healed only made her yearn for what he would do to her once she could handle the demands on her body. Now... Now he would make good on the promises he'd given her. 

The robe wrapped around kept the chill of the room away from her. She shifted on the examine table, the tethers on her wrists rustled against the frame. She smiled as Peter entered the room with a covered tray in hand. He set the covered metal tray down and pressed tender kiss to her lips.

“I noticed, my little-one, that being on the doctor's table aroused you on the last visit.”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Did you want to play doctor with your Daddy-Alpha?”

She felt moisture collect between her thighs and pressed them together as she squired a bit. “Yes Daddy-Alpha.”

“Mm, my sweet girl. I think it's time Daddy opened you up and gave you a special check up.” Stiles shivered as her Daddy-Alpha nuzzled along her throat. 

“Please?”

“Please what baby?”

“Please give me a special check up Daddy-Alpha .”

“My good girl, lay back on the bed while I get everything ready.”

Stiles relaxed on the bed, anticipation singing in her veins. She bit back a moan of want as Peter fit the leg braces on the end of the bed. His touch was gentle as he lifted her legs into place, the wide cuffs securing her knees and ankles into position. She was open, and vulnerable, the robe gaped at her waist, framing her lower body like an invitation.

“So pretty, my sweet girl. I think you'll like this. You remember your colors?”

It was hard to concentrate with hand resting on the inside of her thigh, but she managed, “Red to stop. Yellow to slow down, Green is good.”

“Good girl.” He pressed a kiss just above his finger tips, deliciously close to softest folds. “May I blindfold you sweetie?”

“Yes Alpha-Daddy.”

Stiles settled back as the soft black blindfold covered her eyes. Vision gone, she could concentrate on what she felt and Peter's touch. She heard to sound of water, and something being wrung out before a hot wet clothe was pressed against her mound.

“Oh!”

“Does that feel good baby?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good. Now little-one, Daddy is going to shave your pretty pussy.”

Stiles felt her breath catch in her chest as heat flooded through her. “Yes Daddy.”

Peter smiled down, his girl made such a lovely picture spread open and willing for his touch. “Once I have you all cleaned up, I'm going to give you a very thorough examination. I want to make sure you can take your Alpha's cock.”

He could smell her desire as she squirmed on the bed, “Please Alpha, I want you to claim me.”

His eyes flared red and he knew that before they left the playroom, he would know just how well his cock fit inside her.

“Don't worry baby, your alpha is going to claim you.”

He pulled the towel off the tray and set about arranging his tools. The razor was as sharp as he could get it, and would require a sure hand. The soap was luxuriant, and heavy with soothing oils to help protect delicate skin. The bottle of tea-tree oil was set into a bowl of hot water to remain warm. A small stack of towels was set aside for the later clean up.

He switched out the current towel between her legs for a fresh one, letting the heat and water soften the curls. He worked the soap into a thick lather before he tossed to towel aside and worked the resulting foam into the hair covering her softest flesh. He pulled a bowl of warm water close and carefully set to work.

Stiles drew a slow shuddering breath as she felt Peter deftly wield the razor over her body. She listened to him hum under his breath as each swipe of the blade left her bare. She could hear the swish of the razor in water, the faint scratching noise as each stroke removed more hair. She gasped when another hot towel pressed against her sensitive flesh. She felt vulnerable and yet protected. 

Peter wiped the remaining soap away, revealing tender skin. He had left a small patch of brown curls, neatly trimmed, just above her mound. He pressed another kiss to the crease where her thigh met her hip. Peter smoothed oil over her until she gleamed in the light of the room.

“So pretty for me baby.”

“Daddy, it feels so sensitive.”

“Good. It's time to start your examination baby.”

“Yes Daddy-Alpha.”

He rumbled in pleasure at her submission to him. He wanted to bury himself in her, cover her in his scent. When he was done, any wolf that met her would know, she belonged to him. Unable to resist, he pressed kisses up her thigh, then licked over her slit. He nuzzled against her, his nose pressed to her clit. She gasped and quaked as he licked further into her, reveling in her arousal.

He leaned back and reached for the tray, lifting a small speculum. He spread her folds and eased the cool metal inside her channel. “Just relax baby, I need to stretch you open.”

Stiles moaned as she felt the instrument expand, the dilation more intimate than she expected. Once the expansion stopped, she heard a soft click.

Peter aimed the light at her, “You look so pretty inside baby. You aren't big enough to take all of me, not yet. I'm going to claim you tonight.”

“Please Alpha, please...”

“Shh sweet girl. I'll fill you up. But it will take time to train that pretty little pussy to take my knot.”

“Want it Daddy, want Alpha's knot.”

“Shush darling girl. Not yet. But Daddy will claim you.”

Stiles settled back, her alpha said he would claim her, and Peter didn't lie to her. She shivered as the device was withdrawn. It was replaced by his broad fingers, first two fingers then the slow addition of a third. 

“Get you nice and open, need to make sure you can take my cock.”

“Please, please, please...”

Peter nipped at her thighs, her soft belly, delighted in her responses. She was achingly beautiful as arousal stripped away her doubts and fears, leaving her a wanton mess under his touch. He didn't know how those fools in her hometown had missed this sensual little creature, but she was his now. And he did not give up his treasures.

“Daddy...”

“Yes baby?” He growled against her wet cunt, teeth nibbling at delicate flesh.

“Wanna come with you in me.”

“Just a little more honey, let Daddy get four fingers in you first. I don't want my baby girl hurt.”

Peter continued to kiss and lick every bit of skin in his reach as his fingers worked in a slow steady pace. Stiles legs were shaking when he eased a fourth finger inside her.

“Daddy... DADDY! Gonna come!”

“Go ahead darling. Daddy-Alpha has you safe.”

Pleasure rolled over her in a wave, she keened and sobbed as each convulsion clamped onto his fingers and drive her higher. Then, as the waves eased, she felt a finger from his other hand slip inside.

“Ah!”

“Yes, I think you're ready now. Do you want it?”

“Please daddy, want you to come in me.” She slurred

“Such a good, thoughtful girl,” Peter growled as he slowly forged inside. He dropped his head down to rest on her should 

He paused, breathing slowly for several moments, then eased the blindfold from her face. Her dazed eyes peered up at him as he rocked slowly into her. Her lips parted on a long broken moan. He kissed her tenderly before drawing back to husk out, “Is this what you needed baby?”

“Mmm, yes Alpha.”

“So good for me, so clever and sweet. I want you to come again on my cock.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Peter set a slow paced, rocking into her as he licked and kissed her neck. He stretched over her to release the cuffs at her wrists. “Hold on to me little-one.”

Stiles wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, the tension and heat was building again, slower this time as he growled and rocked against her. She whimper and writhed against him, her face face tucked into the curve of his neck. He chuckled and reached back to free her legs, letting her wrap around him in a needy embrace.

The pace picked up, his movements sharper now. Soft cries slipped past her lips and she drew her legs up, her knees pressed tight to the bottom of his ribs. His arms slid under her back, and she was lifted, cradled against him as his thrusts sped up again.

For all that the build up was slower, her climax still took her by surprise. She choked off a cry and bit down on the shoulder before her. Peter growled in pleasure and let himself reach his peak. For long gasping moments they lay on the examination table, until Peter felt steady enough to stand up. 

He kept his arms around his little-one, and carried her to the day bed tucked in the corner of the room. He had set out bottles of water and a few light snacks on the end table, and thick soft blanket rested in easy reach of the bed. He laid back against the pillows, still cradling her against his chest. 

Stiles blinked muzzily as a blanket was draped over her curled up body. She could feel the stubble of Peter's cheek against her temple as he spoke to her. It tool a few moment longer before it registered that he wanted her to drink from the straw pressed to her lips. She sipped slowly, letting the moisture soak int her dry throat. Once sated, she dropped her head back onto his shoulder, her mind quiet and still.

Peter pressed a kiss to her hair. He would let her rest for a bit, then try to bring up back up and around. He had found a true treasure in his darling girl.


	7. Learning What She Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Peter and Stiles play around a bit to see what she likes. 
> 
> again, all these drabbles are out of order, they will be placed into a coherent timeline as I write 'A Time for Her'
> 
> Enjoy the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ageplay, over stimulation, 'magic wand' vibrators, and mirrors :)

Learning What She Likes

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She wasn’t sure what to expect from this lesson. She felt nervous, and a little excited for what might happen next. She looked up when Peter knocked on the doorframe.

“Hello sweet-one.”

Stiles tugged at the hem of her tank top, “Hi Daddy.”

“May I come in?”

Stiles nodded, her eyes drawn to the small bundle in his hands. He sat next to her and drew her in for a gentle kiss.

“What are your colors baby-girl?”

“Red to stop, yellow to slow down and green for go.”

“Good girl. Your list said you haven’t had a chance to experiment much.”

“Pops… Pops was the Sheriff, so I really couldn’t buy anything at the adult stores and I didn’t have anyone to experiment with.”

“That’s fine, we’re going to start off small so you can learn what feels good and what you like.”

Peter set out the bundle to reveal a pillar shaped bolster, two thick towels, and a wand vibrator. Stiles shivered a little as nerves battled with arousal. Peter set the pillow in the center of the bed with the end facing towards him. He folded one towel and set it to one side. The other towel was draped over the bolster and the vibrator set on top.

“Come here baby, straddle my lap.”

Stiles flushed and settled onto his lap, she tucked her face against his neck as he stroked a powerful hand over her back. “Do you want to start with your panties on princess?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Peter nuzzled her cheek before cupping her ass to rock her gently against his hip. “Daddy is going to take care of you. We’re going to learn what makes you moan and squeal for me.”

Stiles whimpered and she felt moisture gather in her panties. Peter shifted until a powerful thigh was pressed between her legs. “Rock for me baby, show Daddy how you can ride.”

It felt good, his strong leg pressing against her, his growling praise in her ear. She tipped back, trying to find a better angle and moaned when he mouthed at her nipples through her shirt. She gripped his shoulders and ground down hard. She could feel the building pleasure, but it wasn’t enough to send her over. She whimpered a bit, frustrated that she could only climb so far while rubbing against him. 

Peter increased the pressure on her nipples slowly, her scent permeated the room. He wanted to coax her to pleasure slowly, but it appeared his girl was growing impatient.

“Daddy… More, please?”

Peter gripped the sides of her panties and drew the fabric up tight against her. He smiled as she gasped and squirmed, “Like that little one?”

“More… More like that please!”

Peter lifted her up and quickly removed her soaked panties and top. He turned back to her with smile. “Spread your legs baby.”

Stiles gasped when she was lifted and swung over the towel covered pillow on the bed. Peter settled behind her, bracketing her with his larger frame. The position allowed him to suck and kiss at her nape, while his fingers teased over her breasts and belly.

“Rub yourself against the pillow baby-girl,” he growled against her shoulder.

Stiles arched her back, letting her head rest on his shoulder as she ground herself down on the pillow. She realized quickly that while the bolster was firm, it didn’t matter how fast she rocked and squirmed, she wasn’t getting the stimulation she needed.

“D-Daddy!”

Peter grinned as he nibbled on her neck, “What baby?”

“Help me please.”

Peter took her hand and guided it between her legs, letting her fingers slid through the slick folds. “Rub you clit princess.”

Stiles started with a light touch that circled around the nub. Her breath broke as she tried different speeds and pressure. She tried to duplicate how Peter had played with her body in the sitting room, but grew frustrated. 

“Is it good baby-girl?”

“Yes daddy…”

“It’s not enough, is it?”

“Noooo…”

“Do you want Daddy to help you come?”

“Please, oh please Daddy…”

Peter knelt up, Stiles held firmly against him. He arranged her legs to rest outside his spread thighs and groaned at the image in the mirror across the room. He pressed the head of the vibrator to her mound and murmured, “Look up in the mirror princess. Look at how wet and pretty you are.” 

Stiles lifted her head in a daze. She hadn’t noticed that Peter had positioned them to be in full view of a large vanity mirror. She had perhaps a moment to register her trembling thighs, red nipples, and panting mouth. Then Peter turned the vibrator on.

Peter held her tight and she cried out. Her slender body writhed and bucked frantically as her climax over took her. He pressed the head of the wand a bit harder, and rubbed a firm circle between her folds. 

“I can’t… I can’t, I can’t… yellow!”

Peter pulled the vibrator away and let his hands fall to her hips, “Baby?”

“Too much Daddy, sorry.”

“Shh no baby, that is why you have your colors. You are a good girl for telling me.”

Stiles turned a bit so she could kiss his throat, “Best Daddy.”

Peter turned the vibrator off and cradled her to his chest, “Do you want to cuddle a little?”

“Mmm yes please.”

Peter eased her back onto a clear spot on the bed before setting the bolster and vibrator on the damp towel. He used the folded towel to press against her over stimulated flesh as she slowly calmed down. He tossed that towel to the floor and drew her into his arms, “Are you okay baby girl?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Peter pressed a kiss to her forehead, and deliberately ignored how hard his cock was. There would be time for that later. No point in rushing the gift he had in his arms.


End file.
